


The Short List

by GateGremlyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/pseuds/GateGremlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knows his place in Jack's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short List

Title: The Short List  
Author: GateGremlyn  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: PG13

 

“Marry me, sir,” Carter said from her nest of blankets on the couch.

“What?" Jack choked on his beer. “What was that, Carter?”

“Marry me,” she repeated. She held up her own beer bottle to the light, looking through the colored glass. “Marry me right now.”

Jack put his beer bottle on the coffee table just in case he needed his hands free for a quick getaway. “Marry you, you say? Any particular reason, Carter?”

“You're hot, sir,” she replied without missing a beat.

“And _you_ are drunk, Carter.”

“Yes, I am, but that doesn't change the fact that you're hot.”

“Why thank you, ma'am,” Jack said with a leer. “It's about time somebody noticed.”

“For a man your age, you're damned attractive, and I'm not the only one that thinks so.”

“Keeping a list, are you?” Jack asked, picking up his beer again. “Care to share?”

“No, sir, not sharing, It's a good list, though.” Carter grinned.

“Anybody interesting on it? I might want a phone number. After yours, of course.”

Carter chuckled. “I think you've got the number figured out, sir. Memorized it, I imagine.”

A snort from the other end of couch drew Jack's attention from a bleary-eyed and amorous 2IC to a blue-eyed and laughing archaeologist.

"Something funny, Daniel?"

Daniel raised his bottle and saluted Jack with it before he took a swig. “Not a thing, Jack, except that you didn't give her an answer.”

“This is true, O'Neill. You have not given MajorCarter an answer. And I, too, would be interested in this list whereof she speaks.

“I didn't imagine you playing the field, Teal'c,” Daniel said.

“I am not playing in any field, DanielJackson. I am merely curious to know who would be on such a list.”

“Me too.” Daniel laughed and took another drink.

“Do I sense disparagement from the two of you?” Jack asked. “Are you insinuating that I couldn't be on a list of men who are attractive and desirable?”

“Oh, 'disparagement,'” Daniel said. “A four syllable word after so many beers. I'm impressed.”

'Insinuating' is even more impressive, don't you think?” Jack watch Daniel finish his beer. “That's five syllables.”

“Impressive,” Daniel agreed.

“The fact remains that you did not give MajorCarter an answer.”

Daniel leaned over to poke a now deeply asleep major, who grunted and buried her head in the arm of the couch.

“Looks like you're going to have to wait for your answer, Jack.”

He looked over Daniel's shoulder at a softly snoring Carter. “I wasn't the one asking the question, Daniel.” With care, he took the beer bottle from her lax fingers and placed it on the table.

“Oh. Yeah.” Daniel shrugged. “You're still going to have to wait.”

“Yep,” Jack said. “I'll wait.”

“I believe I will escort the major to her home and fold her into bed,” Teal'c said.

“I think you mean you'll 'tuck' her into bed, Teal'c,” Daniel suggested.

“You two going to be okay, Teal'c?” Jack asked. “Do you need one of us to go with you?”

“I am able to handle the situation, O'Neill.” He reached down to pull a boneless MajorCarter to her feet. “Do you wish me to take you to your home DanielJackson?”

“I'm staying here tonight, Teal'c, but thank you.”

“I believe that would be wise considering your present state of inebriation.”

“I'll take care of Daniel, T. You get Carter home and into bed.”

“I shall. It would be helpful if one of you could open the front door, however.”

“I'm on it, big guy.”

Jack and Daniel helped Teal'c maneuver Carter into the car, saying their goodbyes as they did. Just before Jack closed the door they heard a “marry me, Teal'c” come from the back seat.

“Your call, Teal'c,” Jack said, smiling at the big man behind the wheel.

“You have not given your answer yet, O'Neill,” Teal'c said. “I believe I would be in error to respond to the proposal of marriage before you have had the chance to avail yourself of the opportunity.”

“Jack's still looking for the list, Teal'c,” Daniel said. “I don't think he's going to answer the question before he's had a chance to check out the rest of the candidates.”

“Hey, those people think I'm hot,” Jack said.

“No doubt it's a short list,” Daniel muttered.

Jack glared at him before he turned back to Teal'c. “I'm declining to answer. I think the ball's in your court.”

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Daniel translated. “That means that you can answer the question if you want to.”

“Daniel?” Sam called out from the back seat.

Daniel leaned in to look at his sleepy friend. “Go back to sleep, Sam. Teal'c's taking you home.”

“Daniel, have I ever told you that you're hot?”

Jack and Daniel both laughed. Even Teal'c cracked a smile.

“I think you better get her out of here, T, before she starts proposing to the neighbors.”

“I will deliver MajorCarter safely home.”

Daniel waved as the car backed out of the driveway. “See you Monday, Teal'c,” he called.

He and Jack stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the car until it disappeared around a corner.

As they turned to go back into the house Jack said, “She's right you know, you are hot.”

“And _you_ are drunk, Jack,” Daniel replied.

“That I am,” Jack acknowledged, “but she's still right. So you wanna be on my list?”

“I have an unlisted phone number,” Daniel said.  


“I work for the Air Force.” Jack closed the door behind them. “Top secret clearance.”

“You never gave Sam an answer.”

“And I never will,” Jack said with a nod of his head.

“Too much competition for me,” Daniel said, pulling off his shirt.

“Short list,” Jack reminded him. “You said so.”

“Still,” Daniel said, moving up the stairs to the bedroom, “a man like you--that's hot--probably has offers from all over the place.”

“Of course,” Jack agreed, pulling off his own shirt and hanging it on the bedroom door. “I'm impressive. You told me that, too.” He pushed the door shut.

“I did, didn't I?” Daniel backed away. “However, I was referring to your linguistic prowess at the time, I think.”

“You think it's hot that I know how to use the word 'disparagement'."  


“I said it was impressive.”

“We've been over that.” Jack moved into Daniel's space.

“Oh.” Daniel stepped back. “Right.”

“Carter thinks I'm hot.” Jack took a half a step forward so that he was eye to eye with Daniel.

“For a man your age,” Daniel qualified.

“I see.” Jack ceased his attack and grabbed his tee shirt. “I guess that means you're not interested?”

“I never said that.” Daniel reached over to pull the tee shirt out of Jack's hand.

“A man my age?” Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

“You're too old for Sam. You're just right for me.” Now it was Daniel's turn to take a step forward until he was eye to eye with Jack.

“Too much competition?” Jack asked, stepping back.

“I can handle it.” Daniel grinned. “After all, I'm hot too; Sam said so.”

“Yes, she did,” Jack agreed. “But she wants to marry me.” He grinned in return as Daniel took another step, pushing him into the door.

“She wants to marry Teal'c, too.” Daniel threw the tee shirt over a chair. “You told him you'd bow out.”

“You're right, I did.” Jack looked into the blue eyes darkening in front of him. “Do you think he'll take her up on it?

“Don't know,” Daniel unzipped his jeans and moved to step between Jack's legs. “Don't care.”

“Unlisted number?” Jack put out a hand and pressed it against Daniel's chest, forcing him to keep his distance.

“You've had my number for years, Jack.” Daniel leaned in.

“Memorized,” Jack agreed. “Know it by heart, just like Carter said.”

“I know.”

“But you haven't said it yet,” Jack wheedled. His hand, still pushing away, stroked gently over a nipple, making Daniel gasp.

Daniel's lips whispered against his own. "You're hot."

“I think that just moved you to the top of the short list,” Jack murmured into the lips touching his.

“Short list?” Daniel moved his mouth away and stared at Jack.

“ _Very_ short list,” Jack corrected hastily.

Daniel continued to stare.

“A list of one?”

“Better.” Daniel nodded. He pulled Jack away from the door by his belt loops. He pulled him in close and kissed him then, long and deep.

Jack strained against him, fumbling to find the zipper of his jeans.

“Mine, Jack,” Daniel said when he came up for air. “No one else's.” He moved his hands to join Jack's, easing the zipper down tooth by tooth.

“No one else's,” Jack agreed.

“Only my number. Only me on the list.”

“Only you.”

He pushed Daniel away again.

Daniel blinked. “Jack?”

Cupping Daniel's face in his hands, he stroked the jaw, looking directly into those intense and hungry blue eyes. “Marry me, Daniel.”

“You _are_ drunk.”

“No,” Jack insisted. “No, I'm really not.”

“Well then...” With the weight of his body, he pressed Jack into the door. “...done.” __

_Finis!_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a list challenge. Originally posted to the web in 2008.


End file.
